the pet
by salllzy
Summary: please read the warning, i will not be held accountable for you reading this story as there is a warning at the beginning so please READ IT!


**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all.**

**WARNING! **

**This contains slash and a lemon, there is also blood play as well and some themes that many people may or may not find distressing. If you have a problem with any of these things then do not read it no one is forcing you to read it! **

**As I said earlier there will be blood play, lemons and possible bestiality depending on how you look at it. So do not read if you are squeamish on any of these items **

Rob Lucci smirked as he took in the sight of his prey, long jet black hair tied at the nape of a pale neck with a ribbon. Creamy pale skin that could make most women jealous, full red lips nibbled on occasionally and the most startling emerald eyes that he had ever seen.

Smirking he followed his prey silently it wouldn't do for him to be caught now would it? He followed his way at a slow pace didn't want his prey to see or smell him, he smirked as he seen his prey go into his apartment it was show time.

Monkey D. Kai formerly Harry Potter could feel an eye on him, the years of Garp's training was not wasted. He was been followed but by who? After an hour he couldn't feel the eyes on him any longer and felt that it was safe to go home, the last thing he felt as he opened his apartment door was a sharp pain in the base of his skull.

*Several hours later*

Kai woke groggily, and mumbled

"What hit me?"

A dark chuckle answered him as Kai snarled

"Rob Lucci!"

Lucci came into the light and looked at his prey finally caught and had been under his nose the full time, now though now he could finally enjoy him.

Kai tried to break free of his bonds but they wouldn't budge, he felt helpless. Hell he was helpless! He was at Lucci's mercy and control; he just hoped and prayed he would make it out alive.

Lucci smirked as he ran the side of a knife down the skin on offer to him, leaving a small trail of crimson in its wake. Setting down the knife he licked up the blood a deep purr made its way out of his chest

"You taste purrrfect."

Kai struggled to get free but all that happened was the binds cut deeper into his skin, Lucci smirked

"Now, now little prey don't do that. I wouldn't want you to cut your pretty little wrists open."

Kai spat in his face, the smirk fell off Lucci's face as he growled out

"You shouldn't have done that my pet."

Before Kai could say anything he had changed, gone was his human form and instead was his leopard hybrid form as he gripped Kai's hips in a brushings and punishing grip. Kai cried out as he tried to plead

"Lucci, please I will do anything just don't!"

Lucci didn't even bat an eyelash as he dragged his claws down Kai's chest and stopped at his hips, he lapped up the flowing blood enjoying as Kai cried out and begged

"Please! I swear I will be good just don't please!"

Lucci nipped his ear while he whispered

"You should of thought of this earlier before you spat at me."

Kai gulped and bit his lip as Lucci dragged his claws down his hips and legs.

Lucci purred as he tasted his new pet, ohh the things he would do to him. But first he had to learn his place, and with Lucci as his master he would learn it very quickly Lucci would make sure of that. He wasted no time in coating his fingers in lube and thrusting them straight into Kai's hole making the younger man cry out at the intrusion.

Kai didn't have time to adjust as the third finger was shoved inside of him; he brutally stretched as Lucci took no time in making sure it was done properly. Lining himself up with the hole he thrust into it with a punishing thrust.

Kai screamed the burning sensation that he felt from the fingers was worse now. It felt like he was been ripped from the inside out. Lucci didn't even give him anytime to adjust before he was thrusting in and out of the soft body beneath him, growling for submission.

Lucci was in heaven the body underneath him had gone compliant and his neck was bared, he had his prey's submission. Yes he had chosen well, his little pet would be good from now on, he gripped the hips of his new pet tighter making his claws dig into the soft flesh as he released himself into his pet marking and scenting him.

Climbing off the body Lucci untied him and wrapped his arms around him before saying

"Are you alright?"

Kai blinked up at Lucci

"Yeah just next time don't hit me so hard."

Lucci ran his hands down the claw marks and winced

"I should have been a bit more careful."

Kai laughed

"I wouldn't change you for the world my love."

Kai snuggled deeper into the heat if his lover and fell asleep as Lucci wondered

"What will I ever do with you my love?"

Lucci pulled the warm body closer and spoke into the silent room

"I love you Monkey D. Kai."

Soon Lucci himself was asleep.

**So how was that? I hope all that read it enjoyed it and tell me what you think! **


End file.
